


О мотыльках и «Голиафах»

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 мини [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Это глупо, это сущее ребячество, но Джек чувствует себя лучше оттого, что мотылек здесь.





	О мотыльках и «Голиафах»

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** О мотыльках и «Голиафах»  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1591 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кёртис (["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/))/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Это глупо, это сущее ребячество, но Джек чувствует себя лучше оттого, что мотылек здесь.  
>  **Примечания:** Пост-канон к макси **fandom Kings 2018** [«Сосновый край»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216102347.htm?oam#more1), происходит до второго и третьего эпилогов.

С той роковой ночи проходит едва-едва полгода. Реформа в армии, а точнее, полное перетрясание всего личного состава военной полиции, в разгаре. Работы столько, что Кёртис едва ли не через день ночует на диване в маленькой комнатке позади своего кабинета. Джек ночевал бы так же, но Боазу выданы совершенно варварские полномочия, и на все возражения Джек слышит только «Калекой на всю жизнь хотите остаться, ваше высочество?» и «Сейчас супругу позвоню». 

Они ничего не успевают, но Национальный день танковых войск — день «Голиафов», как зовут его в народе — пропускать нельзя. Нации нужен праздник, нации нужно видеть, что у руля по-прежнему свои, что после попытки переворота Геф остается верен прежним ценностям и идеалам.

Парадный мундир Джека приходится ушивать — он никак не может набрать потерянные из-за ранения семнадцать фунтов. Кёртис произносит с трибуны короткую уверенную речь, а когда стихают продолжительные овации, уступает ее Джеку. 

Накануне они два часа решают, стоит ли ему вообще говорить, и если да, то что именно. Джек помнит согласованные слова наизусть. Он поднимается на широкую ступеньку, кладет руки в белых перчатках на прохладный гранит трибуны — черный, с вкраплениями золотых искр — и обводит взглядом собравшихся на огромной дворцовой площади. Впереди — аккуратно построенные полки, поодаль, в специально отведенной зоне — гражданские. Над головой на студеном октябрьском ветру хлопают стяги Гефа и Гильбоа, но небо высокое и прозрачное, как это бывает только осенью, а сквозь тяжелую смесь ароматов дорогого парфюма, пота, выхлопных газов и вездесущей оружейной смазки Джек различает — или ему кажется — терпкий запах сосен.

— Я помню, как впервые увидел «Голиафы» на поле боя, — говорит он совсем не то, что они планировали накануне. — Помню, подумал: нам их ни за что не одолеть. 

Его обращение транслируют огромные экраны, установленные по периметру дворца, и все основные телеканалы страны. Гелвуйские наверняка тоже. В короткой паузе слышен тихий одобрительный шепоток, проносящийся над задними рядами. Передние стоят с застывшими лицами, но Джек видит, как здесь и там теплеют устремленные на него глаза. Пусть не все, но некоторые; пока ему довольно и этого.

— «Голиафы» стали кулаком Гефа, блестящим воплощением инженерно-конструкторской мысли. — Джек заталкивает подальше воспоминания о непролазной окопной грязи, о вылазках за линию фронта по такой же погоде, по ощущению ходящей ходуном под ногами земли, когда на тебя надвигается эта махина. Краем глаза он видит пристальный взгляд мужа. 

— Но главной их победой я считаю то, что они заставили нас остановиться, сморгнуть с глаз кровавую пелену и наконец после стольких войн, стольких лет протянуть друг другу руки.

В воцарившейся на миг тишине слышно, как рвутся ввысь яркие стяги, а потом кто-то из танкистов издает громогласное «Ура!», его подхватывают, и оно разносится из конца в конец огромной площади. Кёртис становится рядом, и камеры крупным планом берут их с Джеком крепко сцепленные руки.

Официальная часть мероприятий заканчивается к девяти вечера. Кёртис с Джеком задерживаются в зале для банкета еще на час. Джек как раз решает попрощаться с кем должно, потихоньку подняться к себе и пойти поработать, но Кёртис решительно перехватывает его на полпути.

— Домой.

— Но…

Тот качает головой, из аккуратной прически выбивается непослушная прядь.

— Сегодня домой.

В конце концов Джек сдается.

За окнами бронированного лимузина проносятся яркие огни принарядившегося к празднику Аш-Зота. Когда машина покидает городскую черту и минует оборонные сооружения, становится видно, как на вершинах уже кое-где покрытых снегом гор серебрится звездный свет. 

Дом погружен в темноту, только просторная веранда освещена фонариками. Возле одного, вяло взмахивая крыльями, кружит поздний осенний мотылек. Джек останавливается подышать. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз у него было время просто постоять на крыльце без необходимости решать множество государственных вопросов. Кёртис открывает дверь, щелкает выключателем, и на усыпанную гравием подъездную дорожку и каменные плиты прогулочных тропинок, убегающих в темноту под деревьями, ложатся мягкие полосы света. 

Тихо. Слышны только шум ветра в кронах сосен да мягкое биение крыльев о стекло фонаря. Сзади раздаются знакомые шаги, Кёртис вкладывает в руку Джека бокал с виски и касается теплыми губами замерзшего уха. Борода колется и щекочет одновременно. Джек наклоняет голову, открывая шею, подставляясь, чувствуя, как на коже сначала мягко смыкаются губы Кёртиса, а следом ощущая и нажим зубов. Становится жарко. Кёртис, удерживая его поперек груди, зацеловывает оставленную отметину, потом замирает, уткнувшись ему в шею и глубоко дыша. Джек делает глоток из бокала и устраивает голову у него на плече. 

Фонарик оказывается прямо перед глазами. Невзрачный серый мотылек все еще вьется вокруг него, мягкие крылья с простеньким узором шуршат о нагретое стекло. Приближается зима, и Джек старается не думать, что для мотылька эта ночь вполне может стать последней. Переносицы касается что-то холодное, он вздрагивает всем телом, и Кёртис шепчет «Тш-ш-ш», успокаивающе целуя его в висок.

Джек моргает, не понимая, почему рябит в глазах, а опустив взгляд, замечает на обшлаге рукава Кёртиса белые крупинки. Снег. Кёртис выпрямляется, носом взъерошив волосы у него на затылке, залпом допивает из своего бокала, поворачивается к Джеку, чтобы что-то сказать, но замирает, проследив его взгляд. Маленький серый мотылек упорно машет крыльями, сопротивляясь порывам студеного ночного ветра. Кёртис стряхивает последние капли на пол веранды, одним плавным движением подходит ближе к фонарю, и через мгновенье мотылек уже трепыхается в бокале, накрытый широкой, мозолистой от оружия ладонью. 

— Ваза, — говорят они одновременно. 

Ни Кёртис, ни сам Джек никогда не отдавали такого приказа, но Калева постоянно держит в гостиной цветы в глубокой пузатой стеклянной вазе. Даже сейчас в ней стоит небольшой букет поздних цветов, ярко-желтых, похожих на небольшие шары. Джек переставляет их в первую попавшуюся под руку емкость — ведерко для льда, — выплескивает туда же воду, по здравому размышлению кладет один цветок на дно вазы, а потом Кёртис вытряхивает туда же мотылька и накрывает горлышко своим платком. Насекомое полминуты суматошно мечется, натыкаясь на стеклянные стенки, а потом все-таки опускается на цветок и деловито принимается исследовать лепестки. 

Это глупо, это сущее ребячество, но Джек чувствует себя лучше оттого, что мотылек здесь. Этот бессмысленный поступок, думает он; возможно, это единственное, что они с Кёртисом сделали просто так, подчиняясь порыву сердца, не во имя высших целей, не в качестве тщательно продуманного хода в бесконечной политической игре. Он заставляет себя не думать.

В гостиной по обыкновению топится камин — Калева наверняка выходила проверить его перед самым их приездом, — и в теплых отблесках пламени маленькие серые крылья кажутся охряными. Несколько минут Джек с Кёртисом наблюдают за перемещениями насекомого, словно пятилетние мальчишки, на глазах которых творится настоящее чудо, потом взгляды их встречаются над пузатым сосудом. 

Они подаются навстречу друг другу. Кёртис поднимает голову Джека за подбородок и целует — сначала мягко, потом жадно и голодно, так, что не хватает воздуха и кружится голова. Глухо постанывая в поцелуй, Джек стряхивает с себя пальто, вцепляется в широкие плечи Кёртиса и нетерпеливо тянет в разные стороны полы его пальто и кителя. Плотная ткань шуршит, падая на пол, плашки наград глухо бряцают друг о друга. 

Хрупкий столик, на котором стоит ваза, опасно кренится, когда Кёртис пытается устроить Джека на нем. Они фыркают в унисон, возвращая конструкции равновесие. Джек, пользуясь моментом, скидывает с себя китель, распускает узел на галстуке Кёртиса, наматывает концы на кулаки и утягивает их обоих к камину, где лежит толстая медвежья шкура. Под лопатки неудобно, но терпимо упирается какая-то складка, собственный галстук путается и мешается, пока Кёртис не стягивает его зубами — его руки слишком заняты возней с ремнем, штанами и нижним бельем Джека. 

Джек пытается снять рубашку; запонку на одном манжете удается расстегнуть, и она, отлетев куда-то в угол, звонко стучит по доскам пола, вторая запутывается намертво и Джек, чертыхнувшись, оставляет рубашку как есть — наполовину стянутой с одним болтающимся рукавом. В следующее мгновение становится и вовсе не до того. Уже полностью обнаженный Кёртис накрывает его своим телом, расталкивает колени в стороны. Влажные от слюны и их собственной смазки пальцы прижимаются ко входу, толкаются внутрь — сразу два, и смешанный со смутной мимолетной болью жар этого проникновения молнией прошивает Джека от пят до макушки и взведенной пружиной сжимается внизу живота. 

Джек закидывает ноги на пояс Кёртиса, тянет его к себе, в себя, быстрее, сильнее, больше. Кожа вокруг рта горит от бороды, соски торчат, Кёртис, рыча, подсовывает руку ему под поясницу, и Джек невольно шипит, когда вес тела приходится на плечи и левое дергает полузабытой уже болью.

— Тш-ш-ш, — извиняясь, шепчет Кёртис в его искусанную шею. 

Он тянет Джека на себя, опрокидывается навзничь, распластываясь по густому темному меху, и Джек стонет в голос, когда от перемены позы член мужа оказывается в нем еще глубже. По щекам и груди Кёртиса расплывается жаркий густой румянец, в ямке меж ключиц блестят капли пота. Джек наклоняется, чтобы их слизнуть, и оба стонут от того, как член Кёртиса сдвигается при этом движении. Джек расставляет колени, опускаясь еще ниже. Кёртис улыбается, обхватывая торчащий член Джека рукой, и Джек в отместку прикусывает его сосок.

За шкуру держаться невозможно — гладкий мех скользит в потных ладонях — и Джек упирается в мощные пластины грудных мышц, а Кёртис до синяков стискивает его бедра, вжимая в себя сильнее и сильнее, пока они не сбиваются с ритма. Кёртис рывком садится, одной рукой комкая густой мех, другой прижимая к себе Джека и сжимая зубы на дюйм выше старой отметины в левом плече.

Мокрые, липкие и обессиленные, они валятся обратно в густой мех. Теперь, когда жар соития начинает спадать, Джек чувствует, как бок согревает ровный жар, исходящий от камина. Кертис целует его в скулу, в висок, мягко касается следов собственных зубов на плече и шее. Растрепанный, с потемневшей от пота челкой, падающей на глаза, он выглядит моложе. Джек сползает на бок — оба шипят, когда член Кёртиса выскальзывает из него, — наконец расстегивает запутавшуюся запонку и вытирает их обоих рубашкой. Кёртис с легкой улыбкой наблюдает за ним из-под густых ресниц. Складка шкуры давит на бедро, но шевелиться Джеку не хочется. 

Густой мех слабо пахнет какими-то чистящими средствами и терпко, пряно — ими. Сердце Кёртиса, успокаиваясь, ровно колотится у него под щекой. В камине потрескивает пламя. В пузатой вазе на неустойчивом столике то и дело принимается шелестеть крыльями мотылек.


End file.
